The Cucumber
by narutogirl94
Summary: the cucumber in the fruits basket game, yup that's me, always. A normal teenager going on a boring upertly pointless trip with her mom and stepfather. Until the phone call that twisted rather changed my life forever


**_First of all I suck at writing, so if you came here because of the weird name I wrote I would like to thank you; Read it or don't read it! its your choice and I will totally respect it. Thank you ^_^_**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I am a normal person." I shouted out.

"Bella, you are anything but normal." Edward grasped my arms.

"What are you doing?" I gave him a questioning expression.

Giving me my favorite crooked breath taking smile, Edward whispered, "You wouldn't like me to spoil the surprise, now would you!"

"You know I hate surprises." My face went red as I wondered.

He gave me a sneaky look that made me feel something completely wrong was going to happen.

"Close your eyes or else."

"Or else w…!" Before I was able to finish that useless sentence, I felt my body soaring in the sky.

I was thrown from a 29,029 ft mountain , Mount Everest. This should be about time where I wake up, c'mon wake up Bella.

"ahhhh…"

* * *

There is a lot of things that've happened before "this", "this" isn't a dream or I wouldn't have had felt the cold air rush through me as I fell...

I am a normal, average seventeen year old teenager. However there were always signs that showed other wise...

When I was young I used to play with the other kids in the class a game called Fruits basket

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You all finished class early, so go ahead and play." Our redheaded teacher exclaimed and rushed out of class.

I took my books that were placed open on the desk, and calmly placed them back into my backpack. All the kids started gathering and setting the chairs in a circular shape; they laughed as they clapped and sat.

"Come play with us." A squeaky voice appeared in the laughing loudness, pointing to me luaghing.

I was glad as I hopped to the empty chair that was left.

"We are going to play fruits basket, my brother showed it to me yesterday," the squaky voice exlaimed as they all started smiling at that great name, " Okay now everyone I'll give you a name."

You're the "apple" he pointed to a girl with a pony tail

You're the " Pinapple" he pointed to a boy in a yellow jacket

You're the " orange" he told the redheaded boy

You're the "bannana" he pointed to the blonde girl

And he continued and finally it was my turn and I was overwhelmely excited.

"You are the...cucumber!"

I smiled as I knew so little, they kept calling each fruit name as they ran and laughed, but no one picked me who would pick a cucumber in a fruits basket game."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------End of Flashback--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This didn't really bother me because I always had my mom by my side, she always cheers me up. She always told me stories and played with me.

My mom, Renee`, is the total opposite of me, she is beautiful, charming, lovable, cheerful, and social able. I think I grew up to be like my dad, Charlie, but you can't be quite sure about this because I never really knew him.

I was cool during the whole mom-dating-Phil, but now she wants to marry him; I guess I can't help but be happy for her, she's my mom after all. Every kid grows up wishing for his parents to stay happily married and for them to make the "Happy Perfect Family". But I grew up to know that if we all stayed together we would probably make the opposite of the "Happy Perfect Family". I always saw mom crying now and then but Phil made her cheer up a little, no a lot, so I was able to accept him. In addition, he wasn't that bad, he was my mom's type but totally not mine.

I hated moving a lot; and Phil teaches a young baseball league

My mom and Phil approached me while I stood staring aimlessly at the ball of jelly inside the refrigerator.

"Hey Isabella, as my permanent stay here, I wanted to give you this gift," he gave mom the look that says I'm friendly sucking up to your daughter.

"Oh… thanks Phil; A CD, I am going to listen to it… later." I closed the refrigerator heading to the stairs.

Mom stopped me with an impatient look, "Bella it's been three days since we told you about our little travel plan, so what is your decision!" She exclaimed the last part.

I looked at the tiled kitchen floor; I was now going through a phase, a phase in which I wanted to change the way I live.

"Honey, you are coming with us, stop thinking so much. It's final."

_**Review!!Although I know it kinda sucks!**_


End file.
